1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing a heat sink having heat-dissipating fins and a structure of the same, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a heat sink having heat-dissipating fins and a structure of the same whereby solder for welding the heat-dissipating fins can be avoided.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are widely used with heat-generating electronic elements such as CPUs or lamps (e.g. halogen lamp, LED lamp etc.), thereby facilitating heat dissipation. The heat sink having heat-dissipating fins is the most popular heat sink. FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat sink, in which a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 13 is arranged equidistantly on the top surface 111 of a base 11 by means of soldering.
The heat-dissipating fins 13 are used to increase the heat-dissipating area. With the bottom surface 112 of the base 11 contacting a heat source, the base 11 absorbs the heat and transmits the heat rapidly to surfaces 131 of each heat-dissipating fin 13, thereby facilitating the heat dissipation.
Since the heat-dissipating fins 13 are welded on the top surface 111 of the base 11, and the heat transfer coefficient of the solder 12 is different from that of the base 11 or the heat-dissipating fins 13, the solder 12 may cause some heat transfer loss when the heat is transmitted to the heat-dissipating fins 13, which affects the heat-dissipating effect of the heat-dissipating fins 13. Therefore, it is an important issue to develop a heat sink that is capable of dissipating the heat efficiently.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.